


Gifts

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, christmas gifts, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: The Marauders do their yearly holiday gift exchange. But, when Remus receives his first card from Sirius, he's caught off guard by it's message. And Sirius received a very special gift.





	Gifts

James smiled down at the quidditch theme scarf, decorated with various sports symbols and his name written in gold. And, best of all, it was all in his house colors.  
"Remus, you made this?" James asked in awe as he flipped the fabric over his shoulder. "This is awesome, mate! I love it!"  
"Merry Christmas, Prongs," Remus beamed as he picked up a present with his name on it. He recognized the handwriting instantly. "Pads, you didn't need to get me anything," he muttered to the man beside him.   
Sirius frowned. "What do you mean? We always get each other something." He was right, they did. Every year, right before they all went their separate ways for the holidays, they exchanged items they had either made for each other, or picked up at some point in Hogsmeade.  
"Thanks. I have one for you too. Over there." He pointed under the small tree that sat in the corner of their dorm room.   
Sirius smiled. "Open yours first," he nudged, smiling. Remus never trusted Sirius when he smiled. But, he obeyed.   
Remus wrapped his thin fingers around the edge of the wrapping paper, a plain, light brown, and pulled. It ripped in an almost perfect line down the side of the package, revealing a cardboard box. Once the paper was in several pieces on the floor, Remus made quick work of the box, revealing a mound of navy blue fabric.  
"I thought your current one was getting a little warn out. Couldn't have my best mate going home for winter holiday in a holy sweatshirt." Sirius smirked, sneaking a wink. "Plus, the color suits you." Remus removed the simple, but very well-made sweatshirt. He inspected the garment, which was complete with outside pockets, and secret inside pockets with zippers. It was perfect.  
"It's great. Thanks, Sirius-" Remus gasped as a small envelope fell out from the middle of the bundle. It simply read Remus on the front of the ivory paper. Remus quickly grasped it and slipped his fingers under the flap. Since when were they buying each other cards? They had never given each other cards before.  
"What does it say, Remus? Something snarky I reckon," Peter asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate from the box Remus had gifted him.  
"Is there a nude?" James shouted in laughter. Remus blushed, shaking his head. His eyes remained on the card, drifting over the elegant calligraphy that filled the entire paper.  
"No, he just signed it. It's a nice card, though. Very adult of you, Sirius," Remus teased. "Thank you." Remus smiled over at Sirius, hoping he was being convincing.   
"Alright! Sirius, open yours. Then, I'm gonna crash. I'm about to fall asleep right now," James whined. Peter nodded beside him, his heavy eyes half open.   
Sirius chuckled. "Then go to bed. No one's stopping you. Remus already told me what he got me. It's a book." James rolled his eyes in time with Sirius. "Go to sleep, mate. You look worse than a drunken goblin right now." James narrowed his eyes. Then, he lifted himself from the floor without another word as he made his way over to his bed. Peter followed moments later, clutching his chocolates close to his chest.

**

Remus sat cross-legged beside his bed, using what was left of his candlelight to read over Sirius' words… for the seventh time.

Remus,  
I don't really know where to begin. Over the years we have spent together in this castle, I have realized that I am one lucky man. I have the best group of friends I could have ever asked for. You, James, Peter, Lily. All of you make even the most trying times a little easier to swallow.  
But, this card is for you. So, let me get to that now.  
Remus, you don't know how much you mean to me. Your support, even when I know you feel like utter shite, means more than you will ever know. You are a selfless, brilliant, hilarious soul and I love you for that. Thank you for always giving me a reason to smile.   
Merry Christmas.  
Love,  
Sirius

Remus felt his eyes watering as his finger slowly traced over Sirius' signature. Of course, there was a slightly smudged paw print just beside his name. But, the detail was oddly heartwarming.   
"I meant every word," Remus heard a voice whisper from a few feet in front of him. Sirius, lowering himself just inches in front of Remus, smiled over at him. He clutched the small, delicately wrapped box Remus had prepared a few days earlier. "I still haven't opened my present."  
Remus smiled and nodded. "Go on, then. Open it." Sirius offered a light smirk, then slowly unwrapped the red and silver paper.  
"If anything pops out of here, I'm going to hit you," Sirius warned. Remus just rolled his eyes playfully.  
"You'd never hit me," Remus muttered.  
"Not on purpose." Sirius finally peeled back the paper, revealing a small, black, rectangular box. He lifted the partially attached lid and stared down at the silver, oval locket inside. It was decorated with intricate swirls around it's edges, with a large 'S' engraved in the center. Sirius stared down at it, his eyes widening.  
Remus noticed Sirius' sudden silence and instantly began to panic. "I-I'm sorry. It's too much. I-"  
"Remus, it's beautiful. I love it," Sirius whispered, gently lifting the necklace out of the box. He opened it. "Oh, I love this picture. It's my favorite of you." Sirius watched the two of them, arm in arm, laughing and leaning against each other. The photo was taken the year before, by Peter, during a trip to Hogsmeade. "I love seeing you happy. You have no idea how adorable you are when you laugh."  
Remus' blushed, reaching out his hand. "Here, I'll help you put it on." Sirius nodded and handed him the necklace. Sirius lifted his hair up, a few curls falling from his grasp, and leaned forward just a little. Remus slid his hands around Sirius' shoulders and clasped the chain on the first try.  
When Remus started to pull away, Sirius reached up, his fingers gently ghosting over the soft underside of Remus' chin. Remus froze, staring at Sirius.  
"Thank you, Remus." He smiled, then leaned in, closing the space between them. The moment Sirius' lips met Remus', they both melted, taking in each other. Remus hummed lightly. Sirius was soft, warm, and everything he had ever dreamt his best friend would feel. Their lips danced for a few moments, slow and intimate. Then, Sirius pulled away, smirking. "Merry Christmas, Moony."  
Remus' eyes slowly fluttered open, landing on Sirius. "Merry Christmas, Sirius."


End file.
